Written in the Stars of Our Hearts
by MoonlightJazz
Summary: Dawn is a kind girl with weird eyes whose life just doesn't seem to go her way. With everything she has faced and will face will she make it out alright? (This story is only the prologue to test the idea for now, I don't know if or when I'll post another chapter. I appreciate feedback if you have the time. Title may change, rated T for now but will be M for dark mature content)


**New Readers, this story is a work in progress that I want to get the idea down a solid that people are interested with before I continue. So if you enjoy or see something I need to fix, please let me know!**

**It was brought to my attention that Draco and Dawn would technique be related in this story so somethings have been changed. Dawn is still going to have arcs with all the same people it's going to just be a little bit different. Instead of romance with Draco it will be platonic love and fixing their relationship. I would still like feedback. If people wish, I will break the prologue down into three parts and go more in depth to each of her first years at Hogwarts. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Dawn Marie Celeste was a happy child, she took whatever life threw at her with a smile and a laugh. Her childhood was unique, and she knew nothing else except a loving mother with some issues and a best friend that she had known since she was little. She had always been on the shorter side of her age, she didn't mind though. It was her height and her straight soft silky black hair that helped her blend in for the most part. Her eyes, however, were a different story. Her eyes were a vibrant lilac that she resorted to hiding behind side swept bangs and keeping her head down low after being called a freak one too many times. She still laughed the insults away, but after hearing something so many times she just slowly started to hide without realizing it. Only her childhood friend saw her for her, at least until he also fell into the masses.

Dawn was scared to go to Hogwarts at first, she didn't want to leave her mother behind and alone. She loved her mother dearly and had been taking care of her since she was able. Before her and been Sissy, which was how she met Draco and they became friends. Draco was a year younger than her and was excited that she was going to go and learn magic. He already knew some of course, but it was different going to school. His excitement wore off on her and Sissy promised that she would look after Dawn's mother while she was away. With things settled, she was ready to go to Hogwarts.

It was no surprise that she was sorted into Hufflepuff, it was the house of her mother and her father had been a kind Gryffindor. Her heart was pure, and she seemed to be someone who would just blend into the background. How wrong she was. As soon as someone saw her eyes for the first time the news spread around the school that there was a freak. No one wanted to talk to her or be near her, and she began to feel the loneliness very quickly. Even her roommates ignored her as much as possible. As soon as she could she wrote a letter and went to the owlery to send it.

_Draco,_

_I don't understand people sometimes, I wish I had learned a spell to hide my eyes before I ever came here. I just want to learn and enjoy my time here while I can, but everyone seems to be against that. I'm the freak again Draco, no one will go near me because they think they'll get cursed. I miss you Draco, you're my only friend. You got to know me, the real me. Not my eye color. I don't understand how some people can be so shallow!_

_Anyway, I look forward to you joining me next year, it'll be nice to have someone to talk to for once. The teachers keep things to the point in class, but outside of the classroom is so lonely. The Slytherin's in particular have it out for me I think, maybe because they know I won't fight back. You'll be my breath of fresh air._

_On a more positive note, I am absolutely loving my classes. I'm learning so much and each class is a new adventure. The rumors are correct though, Professor Snape is incredibly tough and seems to favor the Slytherins. He was incredibly cold to me to begin with, but he seems to have warmed up slightly? He has a rather pure heart from what I can tell. He asked me to stay after class one day so he could ask about my mom and how she was doing. They apparently knew each other in school or something like that. I don't know, I don't know much about my mom's transformation aside from she wanted to be with my dad. _

_Speaking of which, how is Mom? I haven't heard anything from anyone in a while. Is she eating, is her memory getting worse, is she getting sick again? You know what I want to know, I just really hope she's doing okay. I miss her dearly and I love her so much, I wish I could tell her that every day…_

_Anyway, I miss you, I can't wait to see you and see you around these halls as well. They're too lonely without you. Tell your mom I say thanks a bunch!_

_Missing you,_

_Dawn_

She made sure the letter was securely attached before sending it off. The weather was much colder now, and she made sure she was securely wrapped up before making the descent back down the tower. The steps were icy, and she should have been paying more attention, but she lost her footing falling on to her but and sliding down a few steps only to be stopped by a pair of strong arms. She slowly opened her eyes she didn't realize she had closed to come face to face with the Gryffindor symbol. She quickly stood up and dusted herself off and apologizing frantically before hurrying away before they could say anything or get a good look at her. The Gryffindor's hadn't exactly been kind either. She caught a small glance of ginger hair as she rushed pashed the two strangers but paid it no mind.

A couple days passed when she finally got a letter. She was given a few glares and weird looks but paid them no mind. Draco had finally replied, and Sissy had sent a small package as well.

_Dawn,_

_I'm sorry you have to go through this, I wish I could be there and protect you. When I told Mom and Dad, Dad went on a rant about not respecting your bloodline and calling them ignorant wastes of air. Needless to say, neither of them was too pleased to hear that people at school were giving you a hard time. Just trying to keep your ability a secret, with how people react to your eyes it would only cause more trouble if they thought you were judging everyone. Just try to stay safe, okay?_

_I'm glad to hear classes are going well though! It makes me more excited to see you this summer and see the school in less than a year. I got my letter the other day, so I'm officially invited! As for Professor Snape, who knows? Maybe he heard about your connection to my family? No one seems to understand him. As for your mom…_

_She's not doing worse but she's not doing better. The resets are getting more frequent and my Mom has started putting notes and what not around the house, so she'll know how much time has passed. She's encouraging your mom to keep a diary as well, to try and help her keep track of what happens in her life even if she can't remember. She occasionally asks where you are and asks me to tell you that she loves you and misses you too._

_Mom sent you some cookies she made herself, they're triple chocolate. She wanted to make you something to try and cheer you up a little bit. She misses having "her daughter" around. We can't wait to see you for Christmas! It's so close, I know you can make it. And then you can have a break from all those fools at the school. We're all rooting for you, even Dad. No matter how cold he acts._

_Missing you too,_

_Draco_

_P.S. And Narcissa_

Dawn smiled at the letter and then the small box. She has some time before her classes began so she decided to run back to her dorm and hide the box in her trunk and lock it. She cast the few protective charms she knew and made sure she had all her things before leaving for class with a huge smile on her face and her head held high. Her roommates would try to go through her things often, so she learned to take precautionary measures. But the letter had made her feel light. Lucius was right, to an extent. She should at least be proud of who she was, even if people didn't know or understand. It made sense, very few people knew unicorns could take on a human form, so who would even imagine that a human could have unicorn blood in her veins?

She had a skip in her step and a smile on her face for the first time in a while. She even had a headband to hold her bangs back, her hair swinging freely down most of her back. She wasn't paying attention and accidentally ran into someone, dropping the book she had in her hand. She felt two arms grab and stabilize her, she quickly apologized and looked up to see two boys with ginger hair, she felt a slight sense of Deja vu but pushed it aside. She bowed with a smile and looked at both of them in the eyes before hurrying to her class, trying to pay a bit more attention this time and leaving behind two confused but amused Gryffindors.

"Well she seems a bit more cheerful."

"Right you are."

People seemed to stay farther away from her that day, either unsettled by her open eyes or her cheerful attitude besides the insults being thrown at her she couldn't be sure. But nothing was going to ruin her mood today. She felt lighter than she had in a while. Even Professor McGonagall made a comment about her smile, saying she was glad to see the girl opening up to the world a little bit more.

The rest of the semester didn't go quite as well as that day, but even so. She was much more positive than she had been. Break finally came around and she went home for the holidays, happy to see her best friend and mother. It was exactly the motivation she needed to go and finish the year off strong

She did well on her finals and sat alone on the train ride back, she was in her own little world and didn't notice the pair of ginger hair that passed her compartment. And she certainly didn't notice that one of them paused to look at her before continuing on. When she arrived at the station she met up with Draco and Narcissa who took her to her mom's house. When they arrived, Dawn's mother was waiting on the porch and she immediately ran and gave her a huge hug. The rest of the summer the group spent together playing and hanging out, and soon enough it was time for the two friends to head back to Platform 9 ¾ and back to Hogwarts. Dawn's mom hadn't gotten worse but was still having a lot of memory issues. But once again Narcissa had promised she would look after the ill woman.

The two sat together alone in the train, sharing their excitement of starting a new year. Aa the train arrived they went their separate ways, not knowing what was about to happen to their relationship. The Great Hall was packed, and Dawn sat alone, set slightly apart from her house. She watched as the students were sorted and watched as Draco was quickly put into Slytherin with a proud smirk on his face. She watched him walk over to his table and gave a slight wave as they made eye contact when he sat down. The night continued and Dawn watched around her as friends conversed and first years were incorporated into their houses. She smiled sadly and hardly ate anything, unaware of the concerned look she was getting from a certain redhead.

She heard first year's question why she was separated from the rest of the house, and the responses of "She's a freak" or "she'll curse you, watch out". Without realizing she pulled off the headband she was wearing and let her hair fall in front of her eyes. As soon as students were dismissed, she hurried back to her dorm and away from the mass of people. She wanted to get back to her dorm and try to fall asleep before her roommates arrived, unaware of a certain young blond who was hearing all the rumors and remarks about his friend. Afraid of being outcasted as well.

The semester began and Dawn found that she could never track down Draco or get a moment with him. She began to fall into her previous routine of isolation and silence. After about a month she was finally able to track him down.

"Hey Draco!" She yelled as she tried to get to him through the crowd in the hallway, when she was finally able to break through there were many people giving the pair a weird look.

"Are you close to this freak, Malfoy?" A random Slytherin asked

"Do you know her?" another asked

Malfoy was confused and wasn't sure what to do so he went with his instinct. "Our mothers are friends, I'm not close to her though. Leave me alone, freak." he ended, turning to Dawn.

Dawn felt a stab of pain in her heart and a feeling of numbness washed over her. Without a word she turned around and walked away from the large group of students. She slightly bumped into a red-haired student but was unaware and kept on walking all the way back to her dorm. She quickly changed her clothes and walked out to a clearing in the Forest she had found the previous year. She had discovered a place that the Thestral's rested and grazed, she occasionally came here when she was feeling lonely to feed them and take care of them. It gave her a sense of comfort, and on really bad days such as today some of them would come up and nuzzle her in a form of comfort. She felt tears begin to form in her eyes when she heard the crunching of leaves behind her. She quickly spun around with her wand drawn only to find Professor Dumbledore standing in front of her. She lowered her wand and hastily bowed.

"I'm sorry Professor, I know I'm not supposed to be here-"

"It is perfectly fine, Ms. Celeste. Thestral's are rather lonely creatures, I'm sure they appreciate your company. I'm surprised you were aware of what they eat."

"I found a book in the library last year about them, I was curious and ended up reading the entire book. The care of magical creature has been something I've enjoyed reading about since I discovered it."

"Tell me, Ms. Celeste. Would you have any interest in aiding in the care of the creature for the Care of Magical Creatures class? Maybe even help teach in the future?" A smile broke out across Dawn's face.

"I would be absolutely delighted sir!"

"I shall talk to the professor tomorrow. In the meantime, it is getting dark and close to curfew. I would suggest heading back to your dorm. I will owl you if you can in fact be a teacher's aide. I look forward to seeing your work in the future."

Dawn packed up her things after Dumbledore left, and skipped back to her dorm with a smile on her face. The next morning, she got a letter from the headmaster saying that she could be a teacher's aide for as long as she would like, and it would count as a Care of Magical Creatures elective. Needless to say, she was ecstatic. And for the rest of the year she spent time making friends with and learning more about so many different animals. And by the end of the year she was a reliable aide that helped teach the classes with a confidence that people hardly saw. Two red heads were drawn to her, they had seen her before. Run into her before. And they wanted to get to know this strange girl who seemed so close to these different animals. So, after a class one day they decided they were going to act.

"Hey, your name is Dawn Celeste, right?"

"Can we call you Dawn?"

Dawn was taken aback by these sudden words. She turned around from her backpack to see two tall red headed third years, two red heads that she had seen before.

"I'm Fred."

"And I'm George." the two said back to back.

"It's nice to meet you, and yes. You can call me Dawn." she said with a small smile. The trio walked back to the castle with the twins walking on either side of the shorter girl and talking over her head, but Dawn didn't mind. She found it amusing. Whenever the twins ran into her, they would walk with her for a while until they had to leave. Whenever they were around people seemed to leave them alone. But it seemed that because of that, the bullying was becoming harsher. Words became more vulgar, and light shoulder hitting turned to shoving in the hallways. Yes, Dawn still felt lonely, the twins weren't with her most of the time, but it was nothing compared to when Draco had started ignoring her. She wasn't hated by everyone. And that gave her hope. The rest of the year continued the same way. And when the end of the year came around once again, Dawn was riding the train alone. And there was no one waiting for her at the platform.

Dawn spent the summer alone, Narcissa still came to visit somewhat often to help with her mom but it wasn't the same. Dawn was the loneliest she had been in a long time, and the summer passed with her feeling more and more isolated and when it came time to board the train again, she expected to be alone for the rest of the year. She was wrong, and glad to be for once.

She was sitting alone in a compartment, letting her mind wander while she was staring out the window when she heard a knock. She turned around and found a small blonde girl standing in the doorway with unmarked robes.

"I'm sorry to disturb your thoughts, but everywhere else is full. Can I join you?" the girl asked. Dawn was stunned for a moment.

"Sure-I mean yes, of course. Have a seat." Dawn said with a small smile. The girl quietly took a seat across from Dawn. Dawn went back to looking out the window.

"Your eyes are very pretty, are you the daughter of a unicorn?" The girl asked suddenly, and Dawn froze. No one had even questioned her eyes before, much less complimented them. She slowly turned to the girl.

"Umm, yeah, actually. How'd you know? I didn't know people were aware."

"I heard a few stories here and there growing up about unicorns turning into people and such. People with lilac eyes. I always hoped they were true." The girl said with a small laugh. Dawn felt a small weight lift off her chest.

"Well they are, it's very rare though." Dawn said with a small smile looking down at her clasped hands in her lap.

"I'm Luna by the way, Luna Lovegood." she said holding out her hand. Dawn reach out and shook her hand.

"Dawn Celeste."

The two continued to talk and laugh with one another up until the train arrived and then went their separate ways. That night at the feast Dawn watched as Luna got put into Ravenclaw. The two made eye contact and smiled at each other.

Classes started up and two girls began to spend more and more time together. Dawn helped show Luna where all her classes were and helped her study for her tests. And in return Dawn was just grateful to be treated normal for once. Luna also convinced Dawn to try out for the Quidditch team and she made it as a chaser where she met Cedric Digory who was also kind to her along with the rest of the team. It was heartwarming to know that not everyone in the school hated her. The two girls were hanging out and studying when Dawn saw groups a red and green out of the corner of her eye. She quickly rushed over and saw Hermione doing the same. By the time she got over she heard Draco saying "Filthy mudblood." and felt like she had to step in.

"Come now Draco, nothing calls for that kind of language." She said stepping in the middle of the group, she was used to being the punching bag.

"Ah look, the freak has come to join as well!" Flint stated and Draco smirked

"I heard that you made it onto the Hufflepuff team. What, are you whoring yourself out to all of them to be on the team? What a slut, at least you're good for something." Draco laughed and Dawn froze. No one had ever spoken to her that way before and she felt her stomach drop. She was unaware of the two twins starting to push forward or when Ron threw a curse, she came out of it when she saw Ron throw up a slug. She took a step back, and then another before quickly turning around and running towards the forest and the area she knew so well. When she came up to the group of Thestral's and sat down in the middle of the area, thoughts flying through her mind. She jolted slightly when two arms wrapped around her shoulders. She looked over to find Luna resting her cheek on her shoulder.

"Are you okay, Dawn?" she asked quietly, Dawn simply shook her head. The two sat there for a while, the Thestral's wandering around them. By the time they got back to the castle it was late and it was time to head to bed.

More time passed and after the comments from Draco the bullying had gotten worse, even with people to help defend her. It also seemed like the Slytherin's were getting pranks thrown at them practically daily. But nothing seemed to dissuade them. And when Mrs. Norris was found petrified, she heard people saying everywhere that they hoped she was next. Soon enough the first match of quidditch rolled around as well as the petrification of a boy named Collin Creavy as well. A dueling club was put in place and everything just seemed to get more and more hectic. But the two girls stuck together every step of the way, they were basically inseparable. Someone else was petrified and everyone seemed to be terrified to go anywhere alone. The twins decided that if Dawn was alone then they would walk with her and keep her company. The three started to get closer and even considered each other friends, though they didn't stand next to Luna in her eyes. There was a connection between the girls that was special. They were incredibly close. The twins were excited though, there was going to be a Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff match, and the trio were excited to play against each other. No matter what people said, no one could put a damper on her mood. Even when her quidditch robes where hidden and she was running a little late to the match. She didn't know that she was never going to make it. She was about to run around a corner when she looked at a window in front of her and saw a pair of big yellow eyes and everything disappeared.

After finding Hermione as well the match was cancelled, and Harry and Ron were told about Hermione while the twins and Luna were told about Dawn. The twins quickly ran to find the girl they had grown to care about lying frozen on a bed. Fred quickly and without think rushed over and placed his hand on one of her cold, frozen ones.

"Why was she still at the castle? I thought the team headed down together?" Fred questioned quietly, and then Luna appeared.

"I heard some of the Hufflepuffs laughing, some of them hid her robes so she would run late." Luna said taking Dawn's other hand. The twins exchanged a look.

"Do you have names?" George asked, Luna laughed slightly.

"Yes, I do, every single one." She sighed and looked up at the twins with a hint of anger in her eyes. "Make them pay, I'll be here with her whenever I can, so you guys don't have to worry about people trying to mess with her while she's like this." The twins gave her a nod and left, Fred giving Dawn's hand a squeeze before he walked away. For the next week a certain group of Hufflepuffs experienced absolute hell. After that week, it toned down slightly, but more people were getting hit. Anyone who had said anything negative about Dawn got hit by something one way or another. News spread quickly and people tried to avoid the twins at all cost. Luna was grateful that someone was standing up for Dawn when she had no way of doing so herself.

More time passed and eventually Harry saved the school again and everyone who was petrified was healed. Dawn woke up to see Luna holding her hand and one side and Fred and George standing on her other. Seeing her blink, Luna was quick to jump onto Dawn and give her a large hug. After Luna finally let get, she helped Dawn sit up and George stepped forward.

"Is it okay if I give you a hug as well?" he asked. Dawn laughed and nodded. George leaned forward and pulled her into a tight hug that lasted a few seconds. When he pulled away, Dawn turned to Fred and held her arms open. With a sudden race of his heart that he couldn't understand, he pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm glad you're okay, Dawn." He whispered softly. The two stayed in each other's arms for longer than they realized and were broken apart by George coughing.

"If you two are done, how about we go get some food?" both he and Luna laughed as their two friends had their cheeks flush red. The twins helped Dawn stand up and make sure she was steady before the group headed to the Great Hall. Harry and Ron were happy to see her as well, and even happier to see Hermione. It was strange for Dawn when it was time to board the train again. She walked with Luna, Fred, George, and their friend Lee and they all sat together on the train. For the first time she felt like she wasn't alone as she rode the Hogwarts Express.

The beginning of summer was quiet for Dawn, and she was glad to spend time with her mother. She got an owl from Luna asking is she could come visit and for the first time Dawn had someone other than Draco in her home. Luna was excited to meet her mother and spend time with her best friend. When Luna arrived, she unpacked her things to spend a couple days and then sat down with Dawn and her mother. Her mom said that Luna could ask any questions she wished which led to her mother talking about her life from about two decades ago.

She told the story of how she had been roaming the forest one day when she had run into a boy in the forest who had one of the purest hearts she had ever seen. They continued to see each other often and her mother decided to change into a human to have a conversation with him. The two were in love almost immediately, and when it came time for him to leave Hogwarts, she gave up her horn, form, and immortality to be with the man she loved. Luna loved the story and thought it was adorable. She questioned the pure heart comment of the story, and Dawn explain that unicorns have the ability to look at someone's heart and be able to tell what kind of person they are. When Dawn's mother went to go take care of some plants outside Luna turned towards Dawn.

"Who's your father?" Dawn sighed, she knew it would be coming.

Narcissa had been the one to tell her who her father was, and she began to ask her mother stories of how they fell in love and met. And slowly she came to know a kind and pure hearted man that caught the attention of a unicorn. After she heard everything her mom could tell she could not believe that such a man could have done something so disgusting. She refused to break her mother even more than she already was. She refused to use her birth name, knowing that it would only bring her family more suffering. So, she used her mother's maiden name, becoming Dawn Marie Celeste. She was ashamed of her birth name, so the name Dawn Celeste Black fell into a distant memory and she continued with her life and focused on school wanting the past to be kept in the past. She took the most recent paper on the table and gave it to Luna, pointing to a picture of a screaming man.

"My father is Sirius Black."

* * *

**So yeah, let me know what you people think I guess. If anyone is interested I have a Twitter and a Youtube I do nothing with under the name ThePeachyKitt. Pictures and stuff are all the same. I occasionally post AMV's or random things like that.**

**Just a final note, this story will cover all of the books and passed that.**


End file.
